With the emergence and the growth of crowdsourcing technology, a large number of organizations and individuals are crowdsourcing tasks to workers through crowdsourcing platforms. Some of these tasks may be time-critical and may involve a certain amount of risk if not performed properly. An example of a time-critical task is a video surveillance task. A video surveillance task requires continuous attentiveness on the part of a worker, as even a single instance of a missed suspicious incident may lead to significant business loss. Hence, there is a need to explore a robust solution for the monitoring of crowdworkers while they perform crowdsourced tasks.